


What Ever Happened to Resolve?

by fortunata13



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunata13/pseuds/fortunata13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU in which Kahlan doesn't quite get that a one night stand doesn't mean sex multiple times with one person over the course of many encounters, so she keeps coming back...for the "last time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Ever Happened to Resolve?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Illusions of Bliss by Sarah McLachlan

“Here I go again,” she mumbles under her breath as she gets off the elevator. The last time she swore to herself it was over, certain that she’d finally gotten it out of her system. Yet she’s standing outside Cara’s door again. This time it’s going to be different. All she needs is a little touch, maybe a taste but that’s it. This is the last time. It doesn’t mean anything that she’s wet before she even rings the doorbell. And having slipped her panties off in the car, that’s out of habit. It’s not like she needs Cara’s fingers inside her the minute the door opens. No, it’s not like that at all.

There’s been many last times since this thing between them started that night they sat next to each other at a dinner party. The food was insipid but the champagne and the company made up for it. Cara’s intentions were quite clear and, while Kahlan played coy, they both knew how the evening would end. This was a first for Kahlan, in more ways than one.

“Let’s share a cab,” Cara said. Kahlan hesitated for a moment, but when she felt Cara’s hand on her hip, any lingering doubts evaporated. It was one indiscretion in a lifetime of walking the strait and narrow. She could live with that.

During the cab ride, Cara’s hand was already up her skirt, a finger pressed against her opening through the fabric of her panties. “If you weren’t wearing these, I’d be inside you already,” she purred into Kahlan’s ear. Kahlan decided panties were the work of the devil. She sank her teeth into the soft flesh of Cara’s shoulder to keep from moaning.

Once they were in the apartment, Cara noticed that Kahlan’s nerves were getting the best of her. There was something charming about it, and it moved Cara in a way she hadn’t experienced in years. Kahlan was blushing and her hands were trembling as she stood there looking into Cara’s eyes. “Don’t worry, I’m going to take very good care of you.” Kahlan believed her. She had every intention of taking her time, being gentle, tender even.

Cara held her hand as they walked into the bedroom then she helped her out of her clothes, never taking her eyes off Kahlan’s. “You’re beautiful,” she said as she guided her onto the bed and began to take off her own clothes. Cara got into bed, parted Kahlan’s legs, she licked the length of her sex just to get a taste of her; Kahlan’s inhibitions disappeared.

“Oh fuck me. That’s so good,” she panted out, arching her hips into Cara’s mouth. This wasn’t exactly what Cara envisioned, but starting the evening with her face buried between Kahlan’s thighs was an excellent compromise. “Close, so close. I just need a little more.” She came hard in Cara’s mouth twice, her fingers tangled in Cara’s hair and her back arched off the mattress. The experienced confirmed Kahlan’s long standing suspicion that her fiancé wasn’t very good in bed.  
That was the first time but over the last few months Kahlan had been back at least four or five times ––four or five times a week, that is; every time declaring it her final visit. Kahlan found a scientific explanation for her lack of resolve: pheromones. Cara must have unusually potent ones that travel clear across town to Kahlan’s apartment. So really, it isn’t her fault. And it is still just one indiscretion ––one indiscretion that occurred multiple times, that is. But with her wedding day rapidly approaching, this time it was really over.

Cara answers the door in a tiny pair of red boy shorts and an unbuttoned white silk blouse. Her hair is still wet from having just taken a shower and she smells really good. Kahlan hates those darn pheromones because just the sight of Cara like that has her heart racing. Still, she’s got this, she sure of it.

“Cara, we need to talk,” she says, trying her best not to stare at Cara’s hard nipples, the thin fabric of the blouse leaving nothing to the imagination.

“Yes, of course,” Cara says, guiding her to the sofa with a hand resting on her lower back.

“Look, I’m sorry but I can’t do this anymore.” Cara furrows her brow and nods as Kahlan continues to speak. “This thing between us has gone on far too long and with my wedding only a few weeks away…well, I’m sure you understand.” Cara looks at the ground and nods some more. “Good, I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

“Yeah, we are, Kahlan,” she says, resting a hand on Kahlan’s thigh. “I mean it sucks, but if it’s what you want ––“ Cara trails off, her hand now stroking Kahlan’s inner thigh ever so slightly. “I’m really going to miss you,” she says, in a low, raspy tone, as she leans in and kisses Kahlan on the cheek. Oddly enough, it causes Kahlan’s knees to part, which in turn, causes Cara’s hand to travel further up Kahlan’s thigh.

“Cara…” She intends it as a warning but it comes out as more of a moan. Before she knows it she’s riding Cara’s fingers and making decidedly pornographic sounds. One of her nipples is in Cara’s mouth and she seems to be really enjoying herself. So much so, that seconds later, when Cara’s finger’s twist ever so slightly and the heel of her hand grinds into her clit, she throws her head back and cries out Cara’s name. Her orgasm comes in spasms that leave her gasping for air, and without the use of her limbs.

Hence, she doesn’t understand how exactly she ends up in the bedroom with Cara straddling her face. But Cara taste so good and she’s so wet and warm that Kahlan can’t help but lick and suck and hum into her opening. “Your tongue inside me, please.” Cara did say please, and Kahlan does appreciate good manners, so she complies. Cara comes in her mouth twice, her knuckles turning white due to her death grip on the headboard. They fall asleep in each others arms.

Kahlan wakes up first and, noticing the time, quickly gets dressed, but not before kneeling beside the bed and kissing Cara until her eyes finally open. “Are you going to be okay?” she asks, her voice filled with concern. She did break up with her a couple of hours ago ––before all the sex. Cara, eyes still heavy with sleep, looks up at her and nods.

Just as she’s about to leave, Cara walks out of the bedroom completely naked. “Kahlan,” she calls out across the room, “I’m working from home tomorrow. Maybe you can stop by for…lunch.” Kahlan’s chin drops to her chest but she doesn’t turn around. Cara knows Kahlan can never turn down sex in the middle of the day.

She lets out a deep sigh and starts toward the door again. “Okay, but this is the last time,” she says just as the door closes.

“Yeah, of course it is,” Cara says, with a smirk on her face.


End file.
